


一抹黑色

by Yening



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Poor boys being really oblivious, Valentine's Day, and awful at communication, pinning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yening/pseuds/Yening
Summary: 之前，他见过格朗泰尔画画。他很清楚，对格朗泰尔来说，绘画是自然且出于本能的。但坦率地说，无论格朗泰尔用手对他的身子做什么，安灼拉都受不住。安灼拉祈祷格朗泰尔会用画刷。（情人节当天有一场示威游行。为了帮助ABC成员发声，格朗泰尔同意在他们的背上作画，这将帮他们更好地传达理念。但安灼拉迟到了。安灼拉暗恋格朗泰尔两年了，他以为格朗泰尔无法忍受他。对双方而言，作画的过程很痛苦。）
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	一抹黑色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wash of Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337370) by [lyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyres/pseuds/lyres). 



> 这篇的灵感首先来源于tumblr上的照片，在那些照片上，人们的背上画着画。此外还来源于和我姐姐一同参加过的示威活动，我差点被冻死。那次集会让我疑惑，在冬天，不穿上厚厚的衣服，人们是怎么从示威活动上活下来的。答案可能是靠他们的奉献精神，以及对这一事业的热情。我觉得这些放在ABC身上就很适合 :)

安灼拉是最后一个到的。

他匆匆赶到格朗泰尔和博须埃的公寓。在十字路口，他差点被车撞倒，但当他赶到公寓，其他人早已离开。

格朗泰尔开门时，安灼拉微微喘着气。格朗泰尔的手上沾满了颜料，黑色衬衣上还有绿色和红色的颜料。

“你错过了很多，”格朗泰尔勾起嘴角，但没有打招呼。“没人帮你添加备忘录吗？”

安灼拉咬紧牙。

“我有点事。”他侧身而过，走进公寓。

公寓里颜料的味道很刺鼻。但在平时，格朗泰尔的公寓闻起来像消过毒。安灼拉更喜欢他作画时屋里的味道。

“那么请问，是什么阻挠了你在这个情人节拯救世界？”

安灼拉环视客厅，他听见格朗泰尔关上前门。客厅的一个角落里堆着报纸和几个垫子。

“飞儿和我一起吃早饭，”安灼拉焦躁地回答道，“要讨论的东西比预料中的还多，而且既然只有他到现在都还没来……”

“啊是的，我差点忘了你们反情人节，致力于用不同的方式表示对一年一度歌颂爱情的日子的厌恶。”

安灼拉转身看向跟着自己走进客厅的格朗泰尔：“情人节这个概念本身就是在利用深奥的人类情感来操纵大众，诱使人们把钱投入到一个有害且败坏风气的产业里，更不用说现在很多在情人节花钱的人都没有爱情经历。不要暗示在这样的节日里还能做什么好事。”

格朗泰尔举起双手做出辩解的姿态。

“我什么也没暗示，我只是用了惯用的说法来形容情人节。”他讥笑地看着安灼拉，“今天这么容易就被激怒，你没事吧？”

“我平常很平静？”安灼拉反问，“原来在你看来我很平静。”

“不算平静，大概是更有耐心吧。”

格朗泰尔用手示意由报纸和旧枕头搭成的临时床铺。

“请坐。我这里有，呃……”他走向冰箱，“好吧，我这里现在什么都没有，除了威士忌和用速溶可可粉泡的冰镇可可牛奶。”

安灼拉揉了揉眼睛。现在是上午十点半。

“我要威士忌。”他回答道。格朗泰尔什么也没说。

几秒钟后，格朗泰尔从厨房里探出头。

“公白飞要死了吗？”他非常严肃地问道。

安灼拉皱着眉：“为什么这么问？当然没有。”

“一定有什么原因才会让你在上午十点钟喝酒。什么都有可能是原因。”

格朗泰尔又回到厨房。安灼拉听见玻璃杯相碰发出的声音。

幸运的是，安灼拉喝威士忌的原因与公白飞无关，只是因为他即将和格朗泰尔单独待上一小时。安灼拉没有喝过威士忌，但或许这能使接下来的相处更容易些。

“从没见你喝过比葡萄酒更烈的酒，”格朗泰尔继续说道，“我以为你喝不了，就像医学上说的，‘再烈一点就会致命’。”

“与酒有关的你无所不知。”安灼拉低声自言自语。他错以为格朗泰尔听不到。

“我的话，我正好相反。”格朗泰尔走出厨房，手上拿着一瓶酒和两个杯子。“不喝烈一点的酒我就会死，我还是别冒那个险了。”

安灼拉的心脏抽痛了一下。他不喜欢格朗泰尔用这种口气提起自己嗜酒的习惯，因为他听起来半开玩笑半认真。安灼拉不想看、也不愿听他这样说自己。当然，就算他不看不听，格朗泰尔依然会这样调侃自己。有人在眼前苦苦挣扎，自己却无能为力，这正是他最无法忍受的。

“干杯。”格朗泰尔递给安灼拉一杯酒。安灼拉抿了一口，竭力不让格朗泰尔看出他的难受。格朗泰尔目不转睛地看着他。

“你真的是第一次喝威士忌，”格朗泰尔面无表情地评价。

安灼拉耸了耸肩：“难道你之前不是这么认为的吗？”

“在某种程度上，我以为能看到你从未示人的一面。”格朗泰尔笑着喝了一杯威士忌，“说到这个，如果你不想在示威的高潮都结束后才赶到混乱的现场，你现在就可以脱掉衣服了。否则到那时我就不好画了。”

这正是他如此懊恼自己迟到的原因。如果其他人还在这里，让格朗泰尔触碰自己裸露的皮肤，仅是有点奇怪，但现在，光是想象这个画面就已令人害怕了。

威士忌温暖了他的喉咙，但尚未放松他的意识。

“话题转移得真自然。”安灼拉低声说道。

“是很自然。好了阿波罗，把衣服脱了吧。”

有那么一瞬间，安灼拉觉得自己呼吸不畅，他不得不提醒自己要吸气。这时他才意识到，自己到现在都还没脱掉外套。这让局面变得更尴尬、更可怕、更不适。

格朗泰尔一定察觉到了安灼拉的痛苦。刚才那个毫不害臊且略显轻浮的格朗泰尔消失了，他轻轻地拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，嘟哝了几句，说着还要再拿其他颜色的颜料，离开了房间。

这是安灼拉人生中第一次这么迅速地脱光衣服。他把外套拉链拉开，随意地取下珍爱的围巾，只解开了衬衫最上面的两个扣子，就把它从头上脱了下来，和外套围巾一起扔到一旁。格朗泰尔过了好一会儿才回到房间里，这让安灼拉有点吃惊，毕竟平时的格朗泰尔总乐于让安灼拉感到难堪。安灼拉双腿盘坐在枕头上，身体前倾，胳膊放在膝盖上。

“你准备好了，”格朗泰尔说道。他的语气不再轻松，转而带上了特殊的语调。安灼拉可以想象格朗泰尔脸上的表情，他太熟悉这种表情了。每当安灼拉与格朗泰尔共处一室时，格朗泰尔总会露出痛苦的神情，仿佛和安灼拉待在一起让他备受煎熬。

这像一记重击。安灼拉不知自己为何会让格朗泰尔如此痛苦。

“你躺着我会更好画一点，所以，如果你不介意……”

安灼拉吞咽了一口，趴在地上。为什么他会觉得这个想法可行？为什么会有人认为这是好主意？

当然，就其本身而言，这确实是个好提议，安灼拉对此并不反对。珂赛特提出参加示威，接着热安建议在背上画画。事实上，在情人节游行示威，抗议家暴和性侵方面的歧视性法律法规，这是很好的想法，而人体绘画无疑会为媒体热捧，因其符合媒体喜欢的“兼具艺术感和参与感”的表现形式。安灼拉从未通过绘画或诗歌来浪漫化任何事，他不热衷于艺术，但倘若艺术能推动他们的事业，安灼拉会毫不犹豫地接受它。

这个提议并不糟糕，糟糕的是他和格朗泰尔单独待在这间公寓里。安灼拉的皮肤突然暴露在冷空气中，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他无法看向格朗泰尔，因为他像在儿科看病的小孩一样俯卧着。他闭上眼。天哪。

“你起了鸡皮疙瘩，一会儿画画时你可能会不太舒服。”格朗泰尔提醒他。

“抱歉。”安灼拉的回答有点太快，“因为，呃，因为挺冷的。”

“你很快就会适应的，”格朗泰尔向他保证，“不过，露天场地只会比这更冷。”

安灼拉什么也没说。

格朗泰尔拿了几支软管颜料和几罐固体颜料，安灼拉感觉它们就像一排士兵，在他身旁的地板上排成一列。在这之前，他见过格朗泰尔画画。他很清楚，对格朗泰尔来说，绘画是自然且出于本能的。但坦率地说，无论格朗泰尔用手对他的身子做什么，安灼拉都受不住。

安灼拉祈祷格朗泰尔会用画刷。

不幸的是，格朗泰尔没有用刷子，他徒手完成第一步——把软膏涂在安灼拉的背上，这一过程基本是背部按摩。安灼拉对每次按压都极为敏感，他浑身紧绷，竭力不发出令人尴尬的声音。

“为什么要涂这个？”安灼拉强迫自己开口。他急需做点能让自己分心的事。

“你是说软膏？”

“嗯。”

“这能让颜料更好帖服在皮肤上，也更容易洗掉，”格朗泰尔解释道，“可以把它看成上妆前的粉底。首先，你要确保能在一个平滑的表面上涂抹。而且，我可不想堵塞你宝贵的毛孔。”

格朗泰尔努力想表现得轻松些，安灼拉想，但他的声音有点紧张。格朗泰尔也和自己一样，觉得这很难熬吗？这可不太可能。

几乎没什么事能让格朗泰尔紧张。而且，他已经给其他人画过了，他没有理由紧张。但奇怪的是，安灼拉觉得格朗泰尔现在不怎么有信心。或许又是那个原因——安灼拉有时能感受到格朗泰尔的厌恶。安灼拉不知道自己是如何激发这种厌恶情绪的，但无可否认，这厌恶真实存在。有时，他难以承受这份厌恶。

安灼拉一直知道格朗泰尔的手很好看，但他从未想过这能困扰自己。之前他就注意到，格朗泰尔的手很大，手上长着茧，青筋明显。但当他弹起吉他时，那双手却又显得很温柔。两人争执时，安灼拉有时会不由自主地盯着格朗泰尔的手。这就是他有时对格朗泰尔说的话无动于衷的真正原因。偶尔，他完全不知道格朗泰尔说了什么，因为他走神了。虽然只有几秒，但他确实走神了，因为格朗泰尔分散了他的注意力。

当这双手抚过他的背时，安灼拉迫切地需要分散注意力，任何能分散他注意力的事都行。在他面前，有一张倒放的报纸，他读了读一篇新闻的标题。

“这真是不可思议（译注1）。”安灼拉说道。格朗泰尔突然停下手上的动作。

气氛凝固。

“你说什么？”

“我不清楚那篇新闻的具体内容，但很明显，德国肉制品公司重新获得许可，可以杀死刚出生的雄性雏鸡。”安灼拉低声说道。这标题给他的打击如此之大，以至于他一时忘记了刚才让他窒息的紧张感。

他听见格朗泰尔呼出口气。

“哦。”

“只是‘哦’？你能想象吗，那些工厂会杀死上千只雏鸡。工厂在严苛的环境下孵化出这些雏鸡，然后再用毒气毒死其中的一半，这简直毫无人性。”安灼拉气呼呼地说。“有些人打算出台反对这条法令的法案，但游说议员肯定截住了。去他妈的冷血杀手，他们每个都该死。”

格朗泰尔轻笑着，笑声传到手上，他的手在安灼拉背上轻微颤动。

“你认真的吗？”安灼拉嘀咕道。尽管格朗泰尔常常和自己意见相左，但总的来说，他还不算个混蛋。

“我不是在笑小鸡被杀。真的，我和其他人一样关心这件事。”格朗泰尔解释道。笑意再次出现在他的声音里。

“所以？”

“你骂人了。”

安灼拉皱起眉头。尽管有时他的语气很严肃，但他从不刻意省略脏话。“我当然会骂人。”

“你演讲时充满激情，身上还有无畏的领袖气质，谁能想到你会讲脏话。但说实话，你也基本没讲过，到目前为止，今年我还没听你骂过一次脏话。相信我，我注意这个很久了。”

他确实会注意这些。

格朗泰尔记得所有事，他记忆小细节的能力经常被低估。安灼拉回忆起，有一次，弗以伊开游戏party，格朗泰尔负责酒水。他给每个人带了红葡萄酒，但递给安灼拉一瓶桃红葡萄酒。安灼拉吃惊得忘记问格朗泰尔怎么知道自己喜欢喝这个，但在这之后，他不再错以为格朗泰尔不留意身边的人和事了。

“所以，”格朗泰尔伸手拿起放在一旁的毛巾，擦去手上残留的软膏，“你想我画什么？口号？还是令人震惊的、打破禁忌的艺术作品？”

安灼拉还未想过这个问题：“其他人的是什么样的？”

“大多与你们平常‘改变世界’式游行上用的差不多。用大写字母写朗朗上口的短语，火柴人站在燃烧的建筑物前，象征着你们站在街垒上。我最满意给珂赛特的作品，她肩上有颗巨大且破碎的心，两群人把这颗心拉扯成两瓣。画得有点夸张，但很适合她。我想纹身可能会更好，可惜她不喜欢纹身。”格朗泰尔分别拧下软管颜料和固体颜料的盖子，把盖子丢到一边，拿起一块纸板，“你的诉求是？或者说，你要反对什么？”

“你不知道我要抗议什么？”安灼拉反问道，“你今天已经给十个人画过了。”

“我知道与压迫性法律、性别歧视之类的有关，我只需要知道这些，因为每个人都有自己的想法，我的工作是把这些想法用绘画呈现出来。我不觉得你能在短时间内想出很有创意的想法，所以，给我点提示就行。”

安灼拉吸了口气。跟格朗泰尔聊他的事业就像把手伸进装满食人鱼的鱼缸里，格朗泰尔总能找到反驳的点。

“有个人叫乔吉特•科里沃，”他开口道，手指快速地轻叩报纸。他有点紧张，这不是个好迹象。“科里沃的案子在全国引起公愤。她因故意伤害罪被判处7年有期徒刑，但显然，她是在进行自我防卫——啊！”

格朗泰尔忍俊不禁。一块冰凉的东西毫无预兆地打在安灼拉的背上。

“对不起，”格朗泰尔说道，但他听起来一点也不抱歉。“涂了一层颜料打底。继续说，我听着呢。”

“什么颜色的颜料？”安灼拉问道。他不想也无法提供艺术建议，但至少他想知道自己的背现在是什么样子的。

“一会你就知道了。”格朗泰尔含糊地回答他。

画刷划过脊梁时安灼拉打了个颤，冰冷的颜料在他背上扩散开来。作为社会活动家，他曾被锁在树上和火车轨道上，也曾跪在法庭和市政厅前的雪地里抗议，但他从未比现在还要不舒服。现在的一切都让他不舒服：他趴在又冷又硬的报纸上，背上的颜料黏糊糊的。但最扰人的是，格朗泰尔触碰他的皮肤，格朗泰尔看着他身体的每一寸，但废话除此之外格朗泰尔还能看哪里。安灼拉想把这些念头赶出自己的脑子。

接着他想起，他有理由暂时忘记这些念头。

“科里沃的丈夫强奸她还家暴她，”安灼拉继续刚才的话题，“所有人都知道她丈夫是个什么样的人，甚至他自己都承认了，但这些都无济于事。她不该受到这样的刑罚。”

“所以你希望释放她？但这又能改变什么？”

“民众的抗议总能改变一些事情。”安灼拉反驳道。

他们第无数次因此起争执。格朗泰尔总能想出不同的反对意见，但就算每次的论点不同，在这个话题上，他们仍像在原地绕圈圈。

“再怎么施压，你们也没能改变法律。”格朗泰尔漫不经心地说道，这激怒了安灼拉。格朗泰尔总是这样，在安灼拉面前，他要么激烈地反对，要么异常安静。安灼拉莫名感到恼火。

“你本不必帮我们，”他开口说道。“我们既没有付你钱，也没有强迫你，但你还是帮我们了，为此你必须在中午前起床。如果我没记错，博须埃说过这通常是你的睡眠时间。如果你认为这一切是在浪费时间，为何还要付出这么多？你本可以睡得舒舒服服，或者是喝酒喝得痛快，再或者可以做任何你平时喜欢做的事，何必特意为了反驳我而他妈的牺牲这么多？真的，你不必如此大费周章，因为所有人都知道你对我的看法。”

也许他本无意让自己听起来如此尖锐，但话一说出口就收不回来了。安灼拉庆幸自己看不见格朗泰尔，但他知道格朗泰尔还在画，刷子在他背上移动，这让他感觉更糟。

有那么几秒，格朗泰尔一句话也没说。安灼拉觉得身上的每一寸肌肉都紧绷起来，叫嚣着不适。

“你今天又说脏话了。”格朗泰尔最终还是开口了。

虽然难以确定，但他听起来很受伤。这让一切糟糕一千倍，安灼拉想扇自己。

没人清楚格朗泰尔在想什么，也没人知道他为什么在这样的困境里挣扎。长久以来，他对大多数事情都无动于衷，但突然间，他又不这样了。安灼拉本能地感到，格朗泰尔的这种状态和自己有关，但他说不出如何有关。安灼拉不知道自己做错了什么，也不知道是怎么做错的，毕竟他和格朗泰尔私下没有太多交集。他试着和格朗泰尔保持距离，因为他一次又一次地意识到，即便仅是出现在格朗泰尔的视野里，格朗泰尔也会因此受伤。

按理来说，他早该注意到这点，但事实上在大多数情况下，安灼拉都选择了忽视，可现在，他痛苦而清晰地意识到自己造成的伤害。他想立刻逃离这里。

厚重的沉默覆盖了房间，安灼拉很难受。格朗泰尔又继续画画了，安灼拉确信他正在换颜色，打算一口气画完。画刷像在爱抚他的背，力道比想象中更温柔。他不觉得冷了，情绪波动和暖气都起了作用，他的身子渐渐暖和起来。

安灼拉想，如果他和格朗泰尔的关系没这么紧张，他可能会很享受当下，因为这一点都不令人不快。他渴望接近格朗泰尔，而绘画这一行为，不仅温柔，而且还隐含些许越界的亲密。现在他脑子里的想法比平常任何想法都要荒谬：如果一切都不一样，让格朗泰尔在自己背上画画大概会是件好事。

“你真不打算说些什么？”过了一会儿，安灼拉问道。他从来没有像现在这样希望格朗泰尔反驳自己。安灼拉难以忍受格朗泰尔的沉默，他甚至没有想过格朗泰尔会默默接受如此难听的话。但今天，没有一件事在他意料之中。今天的安灼拉既鲁莽又愚蠢。

格朗泰尔把刷子从安灼拉背上移开，蘸了蘸颜料。他沉默了一会儿。

“我可以说，一直以来，你对自己信仰的信心，超过了应该有的程度，”他最后开口了，“我也可以说，如果你刚才真是那样想的，那你错了，你完全不知道我对你的看法。不过，说实话，我不认为有必要讲这些”

“不是有没有必要，我是在要求你说点什么，”安灼拉不耐烦地说道。他现在才注意到，他把这一切压在心底太久了。安灼拉讨厌这种感觉，仿佛自己在拷问格朗泰尔，但如果什么都不做的话，他们的关系只会更糟。“显然，你对我有意见。如果我不知道自己哪里冒犯到你，那么我什么也纠正不了。所以，你该说点什么。”

格朗泰尔笑了，他的笑声里毫无笑意。安灼拉很熟悉这种笑声，他几乎没怎么听格朗泰尔真心笑过。

“我的上帝。安灼拉，”格朗泰尔把刷子放在一边，拿起毛巾。他一定又在擦手。“我知道你不擅长感情的事，但现在，我分不清你到底是个施虐狂，还是个白痴。”

安灼拉皱起眉头：“什么意思？”

格朗泰尔从地上拿起酒杯，他问道：“认真的吗？”他的声音因威士忌而变得沙哑。“你确定想谈这个？现在？”

好吧，现在不行，安灼拉承认。现在，他趴在地上，半裸着，完全任凭格朗泰尔摆布。如果一切都不一样，他可能会很享受这个过程，但现在，他无法争论什么。这太荒唐了。

“你没在画了。”安灼拉指出。

“稍等一下，”格朗泰尔回答他，“等底层颜料干了。”

“我能坐起来吗？”

“你想做什么都行。”

比如你赶紧滚吧。或许他暗示了这个。

安灼拉挣扎着站起来，转身看着跪在地上的格朗泰尔。安灼拉盘着腿，在格朗泰尔面前坐了下来，格朗泰尔甚至没看他一眼。现在不是进行得体谈话的理想时机，因为他依然半裸着，但比刚才趴在地上时更理想一点。但这一切依旧糟透了。

“通常，我不会逼你，”安灼拉开口说道，“你应该了解我的。”

格朗泰尔盯着面前那块用作调色板的纸板。安灼拉不清楚他是假装在调色，还是接下来的绘画真会用到。

“我觉得没什么可说的，”格朗泰尔回答道。

“是，你显然是这么想的，但这显然不对。我早就该问这个问题了，因为我不清楚我做了什么，也不知道为什么我会让你——”

天哪，这对话为什么听起来这么糟糕？

“现在我迫不及待想听你说完了，”格朗泰尔打断了对话，他笑容苦涩，眼睛仍低垂着。“我怎么了？说下去。”

“只要有我在，你就会表现得很奇怪，”安灼拉坦率地说。“一直如此。每个人都在说他们和你有多亲密，你有多可靠，你是个很好的朋友，但我从来没体验过这些。每次我们待在同一间屋子里，你都这样。连续三小时一句话也不说，然后突然大声说话，这让人不舒服——”

“啊，这听起来确实很像我，”格朗泰尔打断他。“醉醺醺的，酒喝得越多，说话声音就越大，也越来越让人讨厌。这不就是平常的我吗？”

安灼拉闭上眼。为什么总会变成这样？他能在集会上跟记者和其他抗议者交流，能在课堂上和同学相谈甚欢，就算和别人起争执，他也能跟对方正常对话。但一对上格朗泰尔，这个他相识多年的同伴，为什么他就成这样了？

“我没法——”安灼拉吸了口气，他必须让步，不然谈话只会更糟，那绝非他想要的。“我不知道如何跟反感我的人相处。”他说出积压在心底的话。“我们的朋友是同一群人，我们不得不和对方相处，可能我做什么都没法让你不那么讨厌我，但是……这些我都知道，我只是希望我能做点什么。”

当他鼓起勇气抬头时，格朗泰尔正盯着他，他依然读不懂格朗泰尔的表情。格朗泰尔的眼里闪着不可置信，可能也有厌恶，可能还有别的什么情绪。如果安灼拉还没对他们的关系死心，他会说他还读到了一丝爱慕，但那是不可能的。

“你处理人际关系的能力真是灾难级别的，”格朗泰尔轻声说道。

安灼拉忍不住叹了口气。这就是他对你的评价，他自嘲地想。

“好吧，如果你一定要鄙视我——”

“鄙视你！”格朗泰尔摇着头，他声音不稳。“天哪，安灼拉，你知道我……”格朗泰尔没说完，他用手抓头发，黑色的卷发粘上了红色的颜料。“我必须对你说实话，我之前只觉得你可能是个施虐狂，但我从没想过你真是个白痴。”

安灼拉听不懂这三句话（严格来说，是两个半句和一个完整的句子），他不知道自己该做出什么反应。“我不是——我不懂你的意思。”

格朗泰尔又笑了，笑声里依然毫无笑意。“不，你当然不明白。我的意思是，我刚刚才发现你完全不知道过去两年里发生了什么。”他挥了挥手，努力做出轻松的样子，但不知怎么的，他看上去和二十秒前一样生气。“我们应该继续工作了。”

安灼拉交叉抱臂：“不。”

格朗泰尔皱起眉头：“认真的？”

“告诉我发生了什么。我不想再花二十分钟躺在地上，心里念着一些悬而未决的事。”

格朗泰尔张开嘴，但他还没来得及说话，就被安灼拉打断了。

“我向一切神圣的东西发誓，格朗泰尔，如果你觉得我在含沙射影，你一定会后悔的。”

格朗泰尔笑了：“你在威胁我。但今年已经有人威胁过我了，你本可以成为今年第一个威胁我的人，可惜晚了一个月，不过没人会怪迟来的错误。”

“你能不能正经点？”安灼拉无力地问道。他累了。

“你我都知道，‘正经’是我的中间名，”格朗泰尔一本正经地回答他。“很少见的名字，但谁都知道我爸妈讨厌我，你只需看看我的生活费、糟糕的公寓和明显的嗜酒习惯就知道了。”

格朗泰尔的口气不像在开玩笑。安灼拉想知道他究竟是在糊弄谁，是安灼拉还是他自己。或许两者兼而有之。

“我不认为你想忍受我们这样的关系，”安灼拉争论道，“也别告诉我你对现状很满意。不管怎么样，我依然会问这个问题。所以，回避话题是没有用的。”

格朗泰尔用手腕揉了揉眼睛。

“我不鄙视你，”他叹了口气，双手又垂到膝盖上，“行了吗？”

安灼拉动了动。“不行，”他开口说道，“这……这甚至不算解释。”

“但可以让你不这么坐立难安，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“你放心好了，我不反感你，你也没做错什么，真的。问题解决了，可以继续过反情人节了。”

“你很清楚这跟情人节无关，”安灼拉皱着眉头说，“也跟示威无关，这只和我们每次的独处有关。我们必须解决这个问题。”

“听着，”格朗泰尔咬着牙，把目光移开。他似乎想做出生气的样子，但他看起来太紧张太僵硬，以至于没法让人觉得他在生气。“我不知道我还能说什么，也不知道你还想听什么。说实话，你太高看自己了。我不知道你那个想法从何而来，但我没有因为跟你待在一起而变得奇怪或不一样，我也不会因为没法说出让你满意的话而感到别扭。我没什么需要解释的，那些什么都不是”

安灼拉瑟缩了一下。尽管安灼拉知道格朗泰尔的话是无稽之谈，但这还是出乎他的意料。或许格朗泰尔是对的，安灼拉在处理人际关系上确实是灾难，但现在，任何人都能轻易猜到格朗泰尔在说谎。

安灼拉这才注意到格朗泰尔的酒杯空了。他盯着格朗泰尔的眼睛，但格朗泰尔躲开了他的注视。

再争下去有什么意义？他也许不算格朗泰尔的朋友，但安灼拉十分了解格朗泰尔的固执。

安灼拉一言不发地转身趴在地上，他交叉双臂，头枕在手臂上。

有那么一会儿，屋子里没一点响声。安灼拉几乎不敢呼吸。他希望自己生气或沮丧，但他只感到无力。他们从未互相理解过哪怕一秒。在暗自渴望与格朗泰尔相处的日子里，安灼拉未曾幻想过格朗泰尔会想跟自己相处，因为他们不是一路人，因为格朗泰尔对他充满敌意。今天格朗泰尔的话不该令他难过。所以，为什么他会难过呢？

安灼拉很清楚，格朗泰尔的意思是，他不在意安灼拉。格朗泰尔说这话时，虽然语气强硬却没说服力，但是，格朗泰尔不在意自己，这比格朗泰尔反感自己还要糟糕得多。安灼拉总是认为，不管怎么说，他们的关系、争论、质问（有时，他可能会称之为开玩笑），这些对他而言，都很重要。

但格朗泰尔不在意这些。这些什么都不是，不论是在过去，还是在现在。

这时他才意识到格朗泰尔还没继续画画。他们沉默多久了？

安灼拉动了动，想打破沉默。正要开口时，他的背上感到画刷的凉意。安灼拉不由自主地抖了一下，紧绷着身子，为自己的疏忽而生气。

格朗泰尔有点……不太对。他在犹豫。通常，面对画布时，他总是很自信。安灼拉强迫自己不去理会这个变化。他不得不强迫自己暂时忽略很多东西。

没有人开口，安灼拉不知道他们沉默多久了。格朗泰尔在他背上画画，而他竭力保持不动，尽量放轻呼吸。有时，他觉得画刷在颤抖。安灼拉想象格朗泰尔的手在微微颤抖，想象他现在的样子、现在的表情，所有这些在安灼拉眼前闪现。他来不及把这些念头从脑海里赶出去，心口一阵疼痛。安灼拉咬着嘴唇，等待这一切结束。

然而情况没有好转。他们沉默得越久，安灼拉就越觉得出了问题。格朗泰尔不对劲。有时，安灼拉觉得自己听见了格朗泰尔急促而不均匀的呼吸声，他的笔触似乎越来越不从容。过了一会儿，安灼拉确定格朗泰尔握着画刷的手真的在颤抖。他想忽视掉这些，想告诉自己这只是他的臆想，但他甚至也不能肯定这是不是臆想。安灼拉一动不动地躺在那，希望这一切能快点结束。

随着时间的推移，什么都没有改变。安灼拉受不了了，就算是他，也无法再假装无视这些迹象了。他痛苦地爱着这个人（他没开玩笑）。他对格朗泰尔的想法一无所知，只能通过画刷和气息推测对方的情况，这太痛苦了。安灼拉扭过头，决定说点什么，但当他回过头，他刚好看到这一幕。

格朗泰尔捂着嘴，因竭力不发出声而浑身颤抖着。

他跪在地上，闭着通红的双眼，一只手继续画，一只手捂着嘴。

格朗泰尔在哭。他像个控制不住情感的孩子一样哭泣，他拼命地想憋住泪水。

在那个瞬间，安灼拉无法相信他看到的一切。格朗泰尔一发觉安灼拉回头，便迅速转过身，但他转得不够及时，安灼拉看到了一切。

格朗泰尔踉跄地站了起来，安灼拉也起身。但他不知道这能改变什么，他只是手足无措地站在原地。格朗泰尔背对着他。

安灼拉听见格朗泰尔沉重而痛苦的呼吸声。他想做很多事。他想走过去搂住格朗泰尔，让他把头靠在自己肩上，告诉他一切都会好的。他想捧着格朗泰尔的脸，耐心地问他怎么了。他想做很多事，他什么也做不了。

格朗泰尔转过身，他双眼通红，脸颊上有潮红，但泪水已经干了。他看了一眼安灼拉，用一只手比划着安灼拉的上半身。

“我画好了，”他说。

安灼拉张着嘴盯着他。

“格朗泰尔——”

“你可以看看成果。”格朗泰尔的声音很空洞。

他点头示意大镜子的大致方向。那面镜子应该是从某面墙上取下来的，今天放在客厅角落的地板上。

“你觉得我会无视刚刚发生的事吗？”安灼拉困惑地问道，“你不能指望我——”

“我是在要求你无视。” 格朗泰尔简短地打断安灼拉，用微弱的声音重复安灼拉刚刚说过的话。安灼拉从没听过格朗泰尔这样说话，他想安慰格朗泰尔的念头从未如此强烈过。

安灼拉吞咽了一口，抑制住翻涌的情绪——内疚、想抱紧格朗泰尔并把手伸进他头发里的冲动、从格朗泰尔眼里流出来并渗透到安灼拉胸膛里的痛苦。他一直以来都在克制情绪，他现在必须克制住情绪。

安灼拉转身走向镜子。他站在镜子前转过身，越过肩膀看着镜子里自己的后背。这个动作很费力，他没法大幅度扭头。昨晚，他写论文写到深夜，脖子僵了，格朗泰尔刚刚背部按摩只起到轻微的缓解作用。他只能看到一块红和一块黑，红黑之间还有一点白。格朗泰尔意识到他的困境。

“用这个。”格朗泰尔走到沙发前，抓起了个东西。这太荒唐了，格朗泰尔表现得什么都没发生一样，但他急躁的行动出卖了他。

他举着一面手持化妆镜，挥了挥另一只手。

“转过去。”

安灼拉服从了，他看着镜子里的自己。

格朗泰尔站在他身后，像理发师那样举着镜子，好让安灼拉从正面的镜子里看见他背上的成果。一开始，安灼拉没看向自己的后背，他盯着格朗泰尔在镜子里的映像，他们的目光在镜子里相遇。格朗泰尔扬起眉头，无声地命令安灼拉看向他背上的成果。

安灼拉感觉胸口被拉了一下。但争论无意义，而且他们再也不会谈起这个史上最不舒服的周六上午。他看向自己的背。

黑色的部分是某个人的剪影，小小的，在他背部正中。这个人脚下是黑色的大地，大地延伸至他臀部上方。格朗泰尔用白颜料写了三个词。他记得这一过程，因为画刷的毛质非常好，软软的，挠得他很痒。这三个词是：恐惧、内疚、痛苦。

这个人头顶的天空是红色的，白色的字像云朵一样漂浮在红色的空中：诽谤，指控，侮辱。这些词的笔划细细的，像箭一样刺穿这个人。

安灼拉盯着这幅画。

这真实而残酷。格朗泰尔之前描绘过他给珂赛特的画，那个很温柔，和这个一点也不像，安灼拉之前还担心格朗泰尔会不会画得太温柔了。在某种程度上，他背上这幅画完全符合他的想法。

在右下角，就在他的右腰窝旁，格朗泰尔署了名：R。

安灼拉对艺术不感兴趣。

安灼拉只在其他人都表现出艺术热情的时候，才会觉得自己有点跟这个团体格格不入，因为他大部分朋友很爱艺术。他们热爱音乐、文学、艺术，这些常成为他们热烈讨论的话题。但安灼拉从未有过相同的感觉。他看着艺术作品，什么感觉也没有。有时，他甚至对音乐也无感，尽管那首曲子本应打动每位听众。如果有人让他站在一幅画前，要他描述对这幅画的感受，在大多数情况下，他一句话也说不出。

他现在也一句话都说不出，但这幅画确实触动到他了。安灼拉抬起头，看到了格朗泰尔的眼睛，他看到格朗泰尔盯着自己。格朗泰尔看上去没有把握，看上去有点害怕，有点痛苦，但有史以来第一次，安灼拉感觉自己读懂了格朗泰尔。这是他第一次从格朗泰尔的脸上看到痛苦。他很熟悉那种表情，那是渴望。

啊。他把一切都串起来了。格朗泰尔仍站在他身后，他们的距离如此之近，安灼拉可以感到格朗泰尔的气息打在自己脖子上。他想起好几次格朗泰尔都记得关于他的细节，那些他不认为会有人记得的细节。他想起无数次格朗泰尔的挑衅变成调情，最后变成安静的害羞。原来是这样。

在理智控制自己之前，安灼拉本能地把手伸到身后，握住格朗泰尔垂在右侧、空着的那只手。格朗泰尔的手温暖而粗糙。他确信格朗泰尔因他的触碰而紧绷身子，他听见镜子掉在地上的声音。

格朗泰尔浑身都在颤抖，他在镜子里的映像让安灼拉心碎。格朗泰尔满脸不可置信。

“你不鄙视我，” 安灼拉迫使自己开口。他立刻意识这句话有多重，但他仍紧扣着格朗泰尔的手。不知为何，他觉得这就足以使这句话听起来不那么伤人。

格朗泰尔不确定地抬起左手，颤抖着，轻轻摸了摸安灼拉的背，把手放在他肩上。他微微前倾，安灼拉不再对着镜子看他。安灼拉微微转过头，看着格朗泰尔慢慢靠近。格朗泰尔微微垂下头，眼睛一遍又一遍地上瞟，仿佛在征求安灼拉的同意。安灼拉的喉结滚动了一下，他的左手向后伸去，甚至没有意识到这个姿势看上去有多奇怪。他把左手放在格朗泰尔的颈背上，仿佛在说，没事的，我想要你陪着，你想做什么都行。

格朗泰尔的卷发拂过安灼拉的下巴。他低下头，嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰安灼拉的肩膀。短暂、温柔而虔诚的一吻。

安灼拉闭上眼，他忘记要怎么呼吸了。格朗泰尔的的呼吸离自己很近，他的呼吸很温暖，在皮肤上挥之不去。

也许是因为他等今天等得太久了，安灼拉现在完全不想动。但其实也谈不上“等”，因为他未曾抱有期待。他渴望过，想象过，想象的次数比他愿意承认的次数还要多。安灼拉一时无法动弹。

格朗泰尔的手指在他肩上蜷起时，安灼拉想细品这种温柔的想法立刻变成了极度的不耐烦。他转过身，放开他们握着的手。格朗泰尔惊讶地望着他，黑色的眼睛里闪着光。  
克制住心里的躁动，安灼拉小心地向格朗泰尔伸出手。他的小臂搭在格朗泰尔肩上，格朗泰尔望着他的眼睛。这种感觉真好，不必想着自己最好还是把目光移开，也不用感受久久不散的内疚或羞愧。

格朗泰尔似乎不知该把手放在哪，但他很轻很轻地点了点头。这不是许可，这是恳求。安灼拉拉过格朗泰尔，紧紧搂着他的脖子。安灼拉吻了他。

格朗泰尔发出一声呜咽，他举起双手，好像还是很惊讶。他的手无助地在安灼拉的脸上徘徊了一秒，接着一只手揉进安灼拉的金色卷发里，另一只手放在安灼拉的后颈上。

安灼拉轻哼出声。格朗泰尔的手很温暖，格朗泰尔的回应很热情，他尝起来好极了。他们像是等这个吻等得太久太久了。

但所有等待都是值得的，安灼拉从未想过这能成真。这值得他在过去两年里痛苦地克制自己的情感。格朗泰尔的嘴唇抵在安灼拉的嘴唇上，他的后颈在安灼拉的手掌下微微颤抖，他像溺水之人，紧紧抓着安灼拉。这值一切。

唇分，他们的额头靠在一起。格朗泰尔的手从安灼拉的后颈滑到侧颈，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的下巴。

安灼拉痴痴地看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，不敢相信也无法理解他在格朗泰尔眼里看到的虔诚，他只希望自己的眼里也传达着同样的情绪。

安灼拉突然想到了什么，他不由自主地笑了。格朗泰尔的思绪仍是一团麻，他惊恐地看着安灼拉。

“我的天，抱歉。”安灼拉伸出手拨开格朗泰尔额前的头发，他注意到有几缕头发还粘着颜料。他无声地笑了。

“我只是——我只是突然想到，呃，今天。”

格朗泰尔眯着眼看他。格朗泰尔说不出话，这可真新鲜，安灼拉心想。

“今天是情人节，”安灼拉提醒他。格朗泰尔笑了，是那种温暖且发自内心的笑，这笑容堪比最珍贵的宝石。

“其实，我一直在想，你可能会欣赏瓦伦丁（译注2），”他轻轻地说。“有种说法，说他以自己的方式反抗权威。他违背罗马皇帝的旨意为情侣举办婚礼，以公元一世纪的方式表达对国家机器的愤怒。”

格朗泰尔的头发缠在安灼拉的手指上。安灼拉的心跳在五分钟前就开始加速，到现在也还没减速。“你一直在想？”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔垂下眼帘。“现在否认也没用了，虽然之前我也没有努力掩饰什么。”

安灼拉摇了摇头：“我不信。”

格朗泰尔笑了：“我的天，安灼拉，所有人都知道。”

“什么？怎么会？”

“我的意思是，不是知道我觉得你会欣赏瓦伦丁，我是说——所有人都知道我喜欢你。应该没有人……不知道，除了你。但其他人，他们肯定都知道。”

其他人。是的。安灼拉眨眨眼。他们还有示威集会要参加。

格朗泰尔温和地笑着，拇指仍然贴着安灼拉的脸颊。“没事的，”他说，“我怎么也猜不到你不是唯一迟钝的人。”

格朗泰尔以前的种种行为一下子得到了解释。安灼拉完全同意格朗泰尔说的。他凑过去，轻轻在朗泰尔的前额上落下一吻。“抱歉，”他低声说，“我们浪费了这么长时间。”

格朗泰尔把他拉得更近，喃喃地说着“没关系”。

确实没关系，他们还有时间弥补。到目前为止，他们的关系像一团乱麻，充满冲突和意外。但不知怎么的，安灼拉确信，他们会有很好的未来。

-全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注（选译）：  
> 标题源自达•芬奇说过的这句话:“画家在画布上作画时，应先涂上一层黑色颜料，因为除非被阳光照到，自然界中的万物都是黑色的。”（虽然我无法百分之百确定这是达芬奇说的）我觉得这句话和“无人知晓的事物”、“未察觉的事”之类的概念很接近。但说实话，我不擅长取标题，所以需要寻求外界的帮助。 
> 
> 乔吉特•科里沃是我杜撰的，现实生活中可能真有叫这个名字的人，但至少这篇文里她的官司是我杜撰的。这个案子是我在报纸上读到的，但案子的当事人不叫这个名字。E提到的雏鸡的新闻也是如此，我读到那个新闻时深受震动，因此决定在文中这样处理。
> 
> 译注1：  
> 这句话原文是“That’s incredible”。“incredible”有两个意思：好极了or不可思议。R以为E说是在感叹他的抹药膏的手法很好，所以空气才会突然安静，但其实E说的是不可思议。考虑到这篇文的视角主要是E视角，译者决定把这句话译成E想说的意思。对此如果大家有什么更好的翻译方式，欢迎在评论区里指正！
> 
> 译注2：  
> 据传，情人节是为纪念罗马圣教徒瓦伦丁而设。


End file.
